These Unbreakable Bonds
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: "It was nice to have a peaceful day for a change. A day where the world wasn't ending in one way or another, with only them to put a stop to it." Of course, that could always change. But with a team (a family) like theirs, they knew they all had a hand to hold when the world did decide to come crashing down. Features AoS team. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! Just in time for the Mid-Season Finale!**

** Just a quick little drabble about our favorite scientists :)**

** Set before Hydra had to be stupid and reveal itself. **

** I don't own Agents of Shield!**

** -:-**

Coulson and May had a meeting to attend in D.C. so the rest of the team had a few hours to kill. Skye decided to sleep in. Ward went to work out (typical), and that left Simmons with not much to do. She and Fitz had nothing to analyze or run tests on in the lab. She considered following Skye's lead and going back to bed, but Fitz stopped her, saying he wanted to go out into the city instead.

Simmons had been to D.C. before, but she hadn't really had the time to play tourist. For some reason though, she hesitated in agreeing. Anything could happen at any minute and they might be needed on the BUS. But between Fitz's pleading eyes, and Ward and Skye's urging (Skye had dragged herself out of bed long enough for a bathroom break and to tell Simmons to go have fun) Simmons finally caved.

Fitz looked ecstatic, and Simmons decided that the look on his face was all the more worth it. Besides, if she was being perfectly honest with herself, she _did _want to explore the city some.

The rode the subway to the National Mall, starting at the White House. It was a beautiful day. The sun hung brightly in the baby blue sky. In the warm spring day, the cherry blossoms lining the sidewalks were bright, like a tickle-me-pink Crayola crayon. Tourists and businessmen alike milled around, some taking their time down the busy sidewalks, others walking briskly, just missing the shoulders of other pedestrians as they weaved their way through the crowds. Simmons couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have a peaceful day for a change. A day where the world wasn't ending in one way or another, with only them to put a stop to it.

She and Fitz spouted facts back and forth to each other as they continued along the Mall, visiting most of the various memorials. Even with the somber air that surrounded memorials like the glassy, black wall dedicated to those who gave their lives in Vietnam, Simmons didn't feel nearly as sad with Fitz by her side.

Around noon they stopped at one of the trucks parked by the curb and grabbed a couple hot dogs for lunch. They weren't very good, but it was all part of the experience. Simmons decided that, for the moment, she felt like a normal, tourist-y girl. Anyone looking at them would not think they were scientists for a super-secret organization. Fitz had been beaming, and Simmons had a feeling she appeared similarly.

Late in the afternoon, when they returned to the BUS, they walked close enough that their hands kept bumping against each other, and Simmons didn't mind in the slightest, his touch warm. They stopped on the loading ramp, hearing sounds from the rest of the team upstairs.

"Thank you, Fitz," Simmons said, reaching out and giving his hand a quick squeeze. He smiled broadly at her. "Today was wonderful."

"And the world didn't end while we were gone, either, so I would call it a success," he replied. Then quickly, shyly, he ducked in and pressed his lips quick to her cheek.

Simmons stared at him briefly before blushing and ducking her head, trying to hide her growing smile. Fitz, with a slightly stunned look in his eyes, like he couldn't believe he'd just done that, excused himself and headed upstairs. It took Simmons a few minutes before she could even move her feet. Her cheek burned where his lips had touched, and she lifted her fingers, touching the spot where he'd kissed her, as if doing so would make it more real.

Slowly, she made her way upstairs, a little glad Fitz wasn't there. He must've gone to his room. Instead of heading to her bunk, Simmons plopped down on the couch that Skye was occupying, typing away on her laptop. When Simmons weight sunk down the other side of the couch, Skye looked up excitedly and smiled, shutting her laptop.

"So?" Skype prompted, beaming at Simmons. "How was your date with Fitz?"

Simmons looked up, startled. "Date?"

"Yeah," Skye nodded. "Date. You know, when two people who like each other spend time together, doing fun stuff."

"I don't like—I mean—it wasn't—I'm pretty sure it wasn't a date," Simmons stammered out.

"He didn't tell you it was a date?"

"No," Simmons mumbled, suddenly the kiss she still felt on her cheek burning even more. She felt her stomach flutter and she tried not to smile.

Well, it was," Skye said with a smile. "He's been planning it for weeks."

_Weeks, _Simmons thought.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Skye asked.

Simmons paused, thinking about the museums and memorials, the sub-par hotdogs, and the kiss on her cheek. She smiled. "Yes, we had a wonderful time. Best date I've ever been on."

**-:-**

**Hope you liked it! There is definitely at least one more drabble on the way, which I will post in a couple days. After that, if I find the time, I might right more, but we will see.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, warning for this chapter, there is a major character. So if that's not your thing, don't read this. But if you like angst and pain, read on! I apologize ahead of time. This is actually terrible and horrible and sad. But I saw a prompt on tumblr, and inspiration came, and this is the result. **

**I don't own AoS.**

**Enjoy! (Maybe)**

**-:-**

"Go, go! I'm right behind ya!" Fitz shouted at her as he did the last bit of tinkering on the machinery.

Simmons froze, conflicted. She glanced towards the exit of the Hydra facility they were about to cripple for good. She could just the Sky, Bobbi, and Trip turning a corner, disappearing from view. She looked back at Fitz, working quickly with both hands. Her gaze caught on the slightly slower movements of his bad hand.

"I'm not leaving, Fitz," she finally replied, a hint of urgency in her tone.

"Jemma, _please, _go." Fitz looked up at her, pausing his work. His faze was pleading, urging her to take steps away from him. "Go, I'll be done in thirty seconds promise. Go. I'm right behind ya."

"Fitz—"

"Jemma—"

They both stopped and Simmons just met her best friend's eyes. _Best friend. _She decided right then and there that she loved her best friend as more than just that. She ducked towards him, real quick, and touched her lips to his almost hesitantly. And just as quickly, she pulled away, letting his hand lingering on his bad one for just a moment longer before she stepped backwards towards the exit. Fitz watched her, stunned.

"Right behind me," she repeated, keeping her gaze level with his. "Promise?"

Fitz gaped like a fish out of water before nodding furiously. "Promise."

Simmons raced after the others, bursting outside onto the pavement. It had grown seemingly darker and colder than when they had entered the building, and a lazy drizzle wept from the clouds. Simmons felt Skye and Trip's presences right behind her, and she could see Bobbi, May, and Coulson out of her peripheral. Suddenly, Hunter came bursting out of the door she had just come through.

"I got Fitz," Lance relayed to them, and Simmons felt relief surge in her chest when she saw her best friend's silhouette in the doorway.

"He's got the bombs set off to go in a minute—" Hunter said, looking back and waiting for Fitz, who was just stepping onto the pavement.

Then the world stilled and an explosion rocked the Hydra facility, knocking all of them to the ground with a boom, the heat of the fire erasing any chill from the air. Simmons crashed to the ground hard, her hands instinctively going up to cover her head. She felt another set of hands shielding her—most likely Trip's. Heat and smoke scorched the air and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Especially when she realized how close Fitz had been to the building when it exploded.

"Fitz!" she screamed, scrambling on her hands and knees, pulling herself to her feet, racing towards the building.

"Simmons," a voice said, and she turned to see Trip's arms grab her, Skye following by his side.

Another explosion sounded, releasing a new fireball into the sky, raining debris down on them. Fear clenched in her heart and Simmons struggled out of Trip's grasp. _No, no, no, _she repeated over and over in her head and she raced towards the building, looking for Fitz. This couldn't be happening. Things were just getting back to normal. Or at least more normal than it had been since Hydra had unleashed its fury unto SHIELD and the rest of the world.

The rain and smoke made it hard to see. Simmons pulled wet hair away from her cheek. She heard a groan and didn't take more than a second to get to the source of the noise. Lance picked himself up from the ground, covered in dirt, mud, and blood. When he met her panicked gaze realization dawned over his face and he quickly turned to look behind him. They scanned the ground together, and somewhere behind her Simmons heard Coulson shouting, heard the rest of the team fanning out.

Then Simmons spotted a dark shape on the ground, and, knowing in her gut it was Fitz, she started off running again. She fell to her knees beside him, pulling his head into her lap. He looked up at her, his eyes fluttering weakly. He managed a smile, which broke off into a cough. Blood coated his lips.

"Fitz, oh, Fitz," she murmured, her voice breaking as tears blurred her vision. It was dark and she couldn't see his injuries, but if the blood that was now on her hands just from touching his torso was any indication, they were bad.

"Told you I'd be right behind you," he said quietly, his bad hand—now burnt and bloody—lifting up to cover one of her hands.

Despite his condition, she choked out a laugh. "What happened? The bombs—"

"Went off early, yeah," he finished. "I must've—I must have…I—"

"It's okay," she interrupted gently. "It doesn't matter. We're going to get you out of here. You're going to be just fine."

As he gave her an almost imperceptible shake of his head, tears rimming his eyes, Simmons heart plummeted in her chest. She knew, she _knew _that chances of him getting out of here were…slim, to say the least. She could feel, rather than hear the rest of the team start to form a circle around them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Skye cover her mouth with one hand, could see Coulson and May share a knowing look laced through with barely hidden anguish.

"I never could tell you how I felt," Fitz murmured. And though he looked at her, his gaze seemed to get farther and farther away with each word. "Let me show you."

Then his eyes slipped shut. Simmons gave him a soft shake. "Hey, hey Fitz. Open your eyes. We're going to get you out of here. Fitz. Fitz, come on. Wake up."

"Jemma," Coulson's voice floated softly through the air. His tone was gentle, like he was speaking to a wounded animal. She was fine though. Fitz was wounded and they needed to get him out of there.

"No," she said firmly before giving her best friend another little shake. Fitz didn't respond. "Fitz, come on, open your eyes. Fitz…_open your eyes. _Come back, Fitz!" Tears were streaming freely down her face, making tracks in the dirt that covered her cheeks. "Come back. Come back. Fits. _Fitz._" Her voice broke on his name."Open your eyes, please. _Please, _Fitz, open your eyes! Don't leave me, Fitz! Come back….come back."

She suddenly remembered what Fitz had said about death when they had been trapped at the bottom of the ocean, the first time he had shown her how he had felt. _It's just like the way life was before you were born. Which wasn't that bad, was it? _Jemma decided that was bullshit, because life before she was born didn't hurt this bad.

**-:-**

**Awful, huh? Yeah, I'm a terrible sometimes. But I really like angst. I love writing angst. Hope you liked it anyway :)**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Any thoughts you have, I would love to hear them! **

**And how about that midseason, huh? Talk about painful and awful and terrible. But also really good. But also heartbreaking. But Agent Carter! Seriously, PM me, leave a review, a will talk about anything.**

**Also, I would like to keep going with these drabbles, so any prompts or ideas or requests you guys have, let me know, because I would love to fulfil them :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**

**P.S. Any typos, I apologize for, I don't always catch them**


End file.
